Conveyors using rollers, either passive or power driven, are common in the package handling industry where packages can span several rollers. Generally, the rollers extend between opposite side rails which act as roller end supports. Each roller rotates on an axle extending between the side rails and through the roller.
Roller type conveyors are also used in applications where products are handled without packaging. For example, in the citrus fruit industry, citrus may be processed on rollers wherein the conveyor is designed not only to move the citrus but to also facilitate inspection and separation. In some of these applications, the length of each roller may be as long as 72 inches requiring an axle length of at least about 75 inches. Insertion of the axle through such a long roller often presents a major problem since the axle is supported only at the roller ends. Significant force is required to support the six-foot length for insertion into a distal bearing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for overcoming this problem.
In the citrus fruit industry, the rollers become coated with the sticky fluid inherent in the fruit peel or from juice escaping from damaged fruit. While it is desirable to clean the rollers, users are deterred from simply spraying water on the rollers by a rust problem associated with use of carbon steel axles. Although this problem could be resolved by the use of stainless steel axles, the cost of such axles normally prohibits their use in longer rollers. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for allowing use of stainless steel axles without incurring excess cost.